The Doctor, The Demon, And The Tardis
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: The Doctor encounters a strange woman with a gun. Well what's the worst that could happen? Megstiel and maybe I'll bring in a pairing for the doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Another prompt :D meg meets the Doctor. A few head cannons may pop up. _**

The doctor stood in the doorway of his Tardis. What a fantastic day! The birds were singing, the wind was blowing, the sun was shining. So why did things feel so...off?

Maybe it was the woman in a leather jacket holding a gun to his head. Perhaps even more disturbing was Canton Delaware standing just a few feet off. "How'd you know?" she asked, turning to him.

"Call it instinct," Canton Delaware was not acting like his usual self.

"Get in the box!" Oh was he being addressed?

"Umm...no!" The Doctor smiled, smiling is important.

"Now." she blinked and her eyes turned black...not just the irises, the entire eye was black, as if instead of eyeballs she had opal marbles in her head. This wasn't normal...the Doctor got into his Tardis because he had just encountered something he did not recognize, and that did not often happen.

"Good, now, I need to find someone." she was smart, she never took her eyes off him, never lowered the weapon. "I need you to do that for me."

"Well...ummm...I'm sorry I'm going to need some more information," The Doctor smiled again.

"Like?"

"What's your name?"

"Meg, Why?"

"Nice to meet you, Meg. I'm the Doctor."

"I know who you are, now find Cas."

"Oh, snippy are you? Whose this 'Cas', your girlfriend?"

"Something like that. Can you find him?"

"I dont know, maybe." The doctor pressed a few buttons idly, "Do you have something of his?"

The girl held out a crumpled tie. There was something tragic about it. The Doctor took it from the girl, because there was something tragic in her too. It took seconds to sonic it, all the DNA said human, but there was an odd sort of residuals energy the Doctor had also never encountered. It was unique, that was good. Unique things could be traced. The Timelord had a decision to make, help her, or leave her. Well that wasn't any kind of choice at all, was it?

"Right! Here we go, put that gun away, we're off to find good old Cassie!" The doctor slid the gun he had just plucked from her grip into the drawer. She was making one of those odd pouty faces people often made when he took their weapons.

"Give that back!"

"No." The Doctor smiled, this time it was genuine, "Now then, Meg, are you ready for an adventure?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two, yay. Continuity between this chapter and the next may not be stellar. Just go with it okay? Anywait this is my first cross over so I'm interested in your feedback. So please review :D **_

"You're weird." Meg said coldly, crossing her arms.

"Who are you?" The Doctor leaned against the control board. "I haven't met anything like you before, and that's saying something."

"Yeah, well I don't feel inclined to offer up any information. Especially since you took my gun."

"Is Meg your real name?" The Doctor began to examine her. He held the sonic screw driver in front of her face,trying to get a reading. Before he could react she snatched it from his hand.

"What the hell are you buzzing me with?"

"You...you took my screw driver!" The doctor frowned, well she certainly was American. First a gun, now she couldn't respect his property! This is why he only traveled with Europeans.

"A screw driver? It glows!"

"You took my screw driver!"

"It's green..."

"You. Took. My. Screw driver!"

"And what's with that weird sound it made?"

The Doctor reclaimed his favorite instrument, "It's sonic, it's a sonic screw driver." he looked at the reading, "No...that's not right..."

"What? You're glow stick broken?"

The doctor glared at her, "What are you?"

Meg smiled in that cold way only she could smile in, "Let's just say I'm not a nice girl."

"Aren't you?" The doctor smirked, leaning over her. She smelled like sulfur and leather with just a hint of blood.

"Nope." She smiled, leaning in. The Doctor recognized what she was doing. Clever, if a gun didn't work maybe her body would. But that was shameless of her, she wasn't lying when she said she wasn't nice. Clever and bad. Not the best combination in a woman.

"Well...what about your friend? Why are you so eager to save him?"

"Clarence? He's a bit of a long story."

"Who are you, Meg?" The doctor pressed her against the controls. With only a few movements he would be able to break her arms.

"I'm not afraid of you're death grip, that's for damn sure."

"Why was Canton Delaware following you? How is he still alive?" The Doctor twisted her wrist. She should've cried out but she didn't even wince. In fact she pushed him away, throwing him against the wall.

"Canton Delaware is possessed by a demon, and I don't mean that figuratively." Meg smiled. "I'm a demon too. I heard you were smart figure it out."

The Doctor was smart enough to figure it out. Meg was a demon, something he had never seen, and she was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three! Yay again. Okay review, enjoy. I know this is a veryshort chapter, the next one is longer. _

"Alright, Meg," The Doctor stood up, "Not many people get the best of me in my own Tardis."

"I'm not many people." She smiled sweetly. "Now, are you going to get my angel for me?"

This was too much, "An angel?"

"Well an angel and a human. I know how you love the little jerks." She walked over to the drawer. "Now get up before I have to give you a little more incentive."

The doctor complied. "I'm locking on their coordinates now." the doctor pressed a few more buttons. In minutes That loathsome creature would be teleported into deep space. Nothing could survive that. She may be something different but she was also very dangerous. Canton Delaware was being controlled by something like her. He could go back to earth and study that thing instead.

But then she looked down at her hands and said in that soft, vulnerable voice, "Thank you."

She was in love. A girl like her wouldn't look like that unless she was genuinely grateful. You're only genuinely grateful when someone does something for the person you love. It was just so human. The doctor turned off the teleport. He resolved to help her. "No problem."

"So, did you find out where he is?" Oh, now he had to do that. He quickly locked on to the residual energy on the tie. His results were...odd.

"He seems to be in another dymension..." The doctor checked his findings again. This couldn't be right..."There are three very small extra dimensions layered on top of earth. He seems to be in the second one."

" Yeah that's purgatory." Meg looked around, "You got a kitchen around here?"

"Down the stairs to the left," the doctor frowned at the screen. "Purgatory...next thing you'll say is the others are heaven and hell...Meg?" the Doctor spun around, "Meg? This is no time to be baking!"

"I'm not," she said, appearing behind him, "I got some salt." she tossed him a cylinder.

"What?" The Doctor stared at her, "Why?"

"You'll see when we get there," she looked the control board, "Speaking of which tick tock."

The Tardis came to a stop, "We're here."

Meg opened the door, "Alright, Toto," she motioned to the Doctor to come out, "We sure as hell aren't in Kansas anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

_**So this ending sucks, umm I will probably revamp this later but I had a really great idea that I want to work on. Anyway, kinda scared to ask for reviews but I'm asking anyway. **_

Dean winced as the brambles brushed across his face. An Arachne perched two feet in front of him. He almost missed the days when they looked like humans. The creature in front of him had a hideously bloated, white body with eight legs as skinny as twigs but made of something almost impossible to break. The worst part was the head, the face of the person the creature used to be, deformed by giant white sores. Luckily the creature had its back turned towards him.

Comparatively speaking Arachnes were easy to kill. Their joints were extremely weak and one good tug was all it would take to dislodge a leg or two, after that they just unraveled into a pile of spider silk. They're body parts were useful. That's why dean was hunting this one, the legs were useful for their strength and transparency. They could be used as supports for his shelter, and the silk was strong enough to be walls and a roof. Not to mention the legs made Awesome weapons.

Dean was about to make his move when there was this strange noise. It sounded like breathing, labored breathing. Then a blue box appeared. If that wasn't weird enough, Meg stepped out, made a wizard of Oz reference and shot the Arachne. It dissolved into legs and silk before a light began to float out of it. A long time ago, Dean had figured out those lights were the human souls that had been turned into monsters.

"So...this is purgatory?" Another man stepped out of the box. He was British, oh god.

"It's where monsters go. Humans go to heaven or hell, monsters come here." Meg looked around for a moment before seeing the hunter in the bushes, "Dean, is that you?"

Dean dislodged himself from the thorns, "Meg? What the hell are you doing here?"

The demon crossed her arms, "Saving your useless ass. Where's feather face?"

Dean frowned, "Cas? The dude split the moment we got here. Why do you care?"

The doctor examined the dead Arachne, their conversation faded into the background, after a moment the man tapped his shoulder, "Hey, inspector space-time, let's go. It's not safe here."

The doctor looked at meg who nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

Dean looked him over, "Where'd you pick up this one? He's wearing a friggin Bow tie for Christ's sake."

The Doctor frowned, "of course I'm wearing a bow tie," he straightened it, "Bow ties are cool."

"Whatever dude."

Meg sighed, "He's called, The Doctor. He travels through time and space with his magic closet."

"First of all, it's shaped like a police box, not a cupboard-"

"Are you serious?" Dean ignored the lunatic in the tweed suit.

"Just trust me..." Meg sighed.

"Yeah, fat chance." Dean mumbled.

"We need to find angel boy." Meg looked around. The Doctor smiled, the angel and the demon. How quaint.

"Yeah well good luck." Dean crossed his arms. "I haven't seen him since we got here."

"Maybe if to prayed to him..."

"Why would he start answering now?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Tell him I'm here."

"He doesn't have to," A deep voice sounded behind him. The Doctor and Dean both jumped but the angel was staring at his demon.

"Hello, Meg."

Everyone jumped. Meg even gasped, "Clarence you idiot!"

"Hello meg, beautiful as ever." The angel smiled.

"Stop it, I mean it." she rolled her eyes.

"So this is the boyfriend..." The Doctor looked him over, "The angel..."

"Maybe the last, Castiel," the angel offered a hand.

"The /last/ angel," the Doctor circled around him, "You know people call me that sometimes." he tried to sonic the trench-coated man but he disappeared. He reappeared next to Meg.

"I find that noise...painful." he wrapped his arms around a squirming Meg.

The Doctor frowned, his screw driver was saying almost nothing, it didn't even acknowledge that he'd teleported. The only thing remarkable about the angel was the strange energy signature. "Well, let's go then." The doctor smiled. "Everyone into the Tardis."

"You mean that thing?" Dean raised an eyebrow, "We can't all fit!"

"You'd be surprised," Meg smirked.

The Doctor ushered them inside. Everybody lives. He needed more days like this.


End file.
